Brainwashed
by Percabeth the Potterjay
Summary: After the war with Gaea, the gods make the Seven forget that they are demigods, and they're put in high school. They make "new" friends and discover their powers.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own le Persay Jackzon

Ok guys so I really wanted to start a new story that I could stick to! Hopefully this can be the one! On the others, I got writers block... Whoops! I might also make a bunch of one-shots too.

(And btw, sorry for all the names of teachers, etc. that I made up because they are cheesy)

PLEASE REVIEW! I would love at least 3 reviews before I post the next chapter!

Annabeth woke up to her alarm clock. 6:00 a.m. It was time for her first day at Brookridge High School.

She couldn't wait to meet new friends. She left her old school, Columbus Senior High, because her parents thought Brookridge had better academics.

Annabeth dressed in a plain grey t-shirt and black jeans. Looks weren't super important to her. She didn't put on any makeup except concealer and mascara. She brushed her teeth and pulled her blonde hair into a high ponytail, which was usually how it was styled.

Annabeth went downstairs for breakfast. "Hi, honey!" Annabeth's mom, Ellen, exclaimed. "I can't believe you're a senior already! I feel like the time just flies, and then all you have are memories."

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "I totally wish I could relive my high school years." Her mom laughed at her sarcasm and handed Annabeth a piece of toast and some fruit.

Annabeth kissed her mom and headed out the door. She needed to get to school early to locate all of the classrooms. Annabeth grabbed the keys to her blue Chevy Volt and ran out the door.

Percy's mom hated him. He woke up. His mom was supposed to wake him up, though. He quickly glanced at his phone. 6:45 a.m. Percy's mother forgot it was the first day of school and didn't wake him up! His bus left at 7:00!

"Shit!" he muttered, taking off his t-shirt and boxers after turning on the shower. Percy jumped in the shower. He braced himself for the cold water. Nothing. He heard the water, saw it hitting the floor of the shower, and could see that the shower head was squirting out water as it should. But for some reason, it wasn't touching him. His hair wasn't even wet, and it was practically touching the shower head! What was going on?

He shrugged. Percy decided that a shower wasn't necessary anyway. He turned the shower off and hopped out. He wasn't wet. In fact, there wasn't a drop of water on him. He was perfectly dry.

Percy put on some clothes, brushed his teeth, and ran to the kitchen, which he found to be empty. There was a note on the table that said "Percy. I forgot that I had a dentist appointment. Mom"

Really? She hadn't even put 'sorry'?

It was almost time for his bus, so Percy sat in his kitchen and watched the news. Apparently, there was a huge storm the night before and a few power lines were down. He thought the forecast was supposed to be "sunny."

Percy heard the groan of the bus's engine, so he grabbed his book bag and hurried out the door.

PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! It would mean everything! Also, whose point of view do you want in the next chapter?

TRIVIA (put your answer in your review also)!

What was the first monster that Percy slayed?

If you get it right, I'll give you a special mention thing in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO OR HOO!

*IF YOU HAVENT READ BLOOD OF OLYMPUS, IT DOES NOT MATTER BECAUSE ALL OF THE CHARACTERS WILL BE IN THE STORY, INCLUDING THE ONE THAT FOLLOWED THE PROPHECY.*

CONGRATS TO BalletBookworm for answering the trivia correctly!

The answer was Mrs. Dodds (one of the furies, remember?). Yeah, I think the Minotaur was second.

Ok so here's chapter two! I'm going to try to make it a bit longer than chapter one because that was only like 500 words. So, yeah, the demigods can't remember that they're demigods, and they have false memories, and they're going to discover their abilities (like Percy is beginning to), and I'm going to show all or most of the Seven, and I MIGT have a surprise in this chapter or the next! I'm super excited for it :D

Any yes, most of them did forget their mortal parents also. Their fake parents were brainwashed by the gods into thinking that they are their children. And also the gods mixed some of their memories with their old ones (like with Frank).

Piper notes that Brookridge was packed with students. Maybe they had gotten more new kids than usual. She walked to her classroom, only stopping to greet all of her girls and flirt once or twice.

When she arrived in her classroom, she noticed a few newer students. There was a tall, blonde, muscular boy that was really cute. There was also a big, Chinese guy with a nervous look on his face. Piper decided to talk to the second one.

"Hi, I'm Piper. I haven't seen you before at Brookridge, so I thought I'd say hi! Hi!"

The big guy chuckled a little. "I'm Frank Zhang. I just moved here from Canada."

"Awesome! That's really cool," Piper said. She took a moment to look at his outfit. A black t-shirt with an eagle on it and jeans... Oh well. "So, are you thinking of playing any sports this year? We have a really good sports program here!" Piper said.

Frank bit his nail and replied, "Well, I was thinking about not doing a sport this year..."

"Oh, you so should! You won't regret it!" Piper felt the words push out of her mouth. She felt like she was pressuring him a little too much, but he was totally built to play football or hockey. He couldn't waste that!

"Yeah," Frank said, obviously persuaded with only a few words. "I won't regret it. You're right! Maybe I'll try out for football... or wrestling!"

"Good choice! Those would be perfect for you!" Piper agreed, and walked to the boy with the blonde hair.

"Hey," Piper said. "Are you new?" Piper tried a little different approach than with Frank Zhang.

"Yeah. Changed schools. I used to go to some boarding school."

"Uhhh..." Piper said. She recovered quickly. "What's your name?"

"Jason Grace."

"That's cool. I'm Piper! So, you play any sports?" Piper didn't really know what to bring up. She was usually great at talking, but she felt her face growing a little red.

"I play soccer," Jason said. "Varsity."

"That's awesome! So you'll play this year?"

"If I manage to make the team," Jason said. "My skills have gone down over the summer."

Piper chuckled. "You sooo will! Anyway, good luck, Jason! I'll try to watch a few games!" she smiled and hurried off to chat with one of her friends.

Whew. He was too good for her. Lots of guys liked her, but they were all jerks. In fact, she had a jerkish boyfriend at the moment. His name was Drew, a senior, and he just used her for homework and make-out sessions. She was planning on breaking up with him soon, she just wasn't sure exactly when.

Just then, Drew walked into the room. He had a medium-brown buzzcut and was muscular from football. He was also tall- at least 6'3", but Piper was barely average height, 5'5".

He eyed the new guys and made a beeline for Piper. As he was walked toward her, he saw a girl, Caroline, and stared at her boobs. Drew looked away and reached Piper. She tried to avoid him, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss.

Piper put her hand onto his chest. "Drew..."

"Don't talk. It's the first day of school," said Drew, leaning into her.

"No, Drew, I mean it! Stop! School has nothing to do with anything! Or actually, maybe it does! You think I don't know that you're using me?" Piper swore that if she was a wolf, her fangs would be bared, and she would be ready to spring.

Drew was too stuck-up to say a word. He turned and headed out of the classroom, waving his hand but not looking back. Thank gods.

"Hey," Jason came up to Piper. "You okay?"

"Actually, yeah, I'm fine," Piper stated. "That's my boyfriend, Drew. He's a jerk."

"I can tell."

Piper looked at the clock and almost jumped. She stood on a chair and said, "Hey, where is the teacher?! We have an assembly to go to! The teacher is supposed to be here..."

A little Spanish guy, who everyone called Poco, answered. "Maybe they're already in the assembly."

"Yeah, you're right!" said someone.

"We're ten minutes late already! Let's just skip it!" said someone else.

"How did we even forget this assembly? We have it every year!" said another person.

"Guys, let's just go to it! Come on!" Piper said. Even the person who recommended skipping the assembly happily followed her.  
>_<p>

Nico stood right outside the gym. He had successfully located Hazel, Percy, Annabeth, and Leo. He was waiting for part of the junior class to come to the assembly. Nico had to make sure that Frank, Jason, and Piper were in the group.

They had to be safe. No monsters could pick up their scent yet, could they? Nico frantically looked around the hallway. Then, he heard voices. He hid behind some lockers and waited for the voices to walk into the gym. He peeked into the window above the door. He found Piper, Frank, and Jason, untouched by monsters.

Nico let out a sigh of relief. They were all safe. No he just had to report to the gods and Chiron...

"What are you doing outside the gym? The assembly is starting!"

Nico whipped around, ready to draw out his concealed sword. It was only one of the teachers. He nodded and walked into the gym, almost immediately shadow-traveling out.  
>_<p>

So, how'd you guys like it? PLEASE REVIEW!

Trivia: Who is Leo's grandfather?


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I am not a man named Rick Riordan. (I'm not a man in general)

Ok guys, I was really happy with the last chapter and the "surprise" was the Nico part. Yeah, so he's working for the gods to keep track of the Seven and make sure they're safe.

I got like 5 reviews in 30 minutes for chapter 2, so I got really excited! Can we get 10 reviews on this chapter? I'm going to give you guys a goal of 10 reviews before I post chapter 4. Got it? Great.

The answer to the trivia was SAMMY! (I wasn't necessarily looking for the Valdez Jr. Part, but if you added that, I will put a * by your username because you get a special gold star!)

Correct answerers: BunnyFromAbove*, richard*, DaughterofHecate7112, Guest (Ina?), iRead-iShip-iFangirl, Guest, BalletBookworm*, MayanMoustache, and PercyJHungerGames98*

Please do review the story, don't just answer the trivia! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED! So, when you review, you'll only get a mention if you answer the trivia correctly AND review the story (like actually review it!). Thank you guys so much!

Leo fiddled with two ripped out pages of a notebook, a pixy stick, some string, and a small candle after the assembly. It did not go well. He was in his home room, not listening to his teacher, just messing with the little tea light candle (he had tons of random things stuffed in his bookbag for times like these), and it suddenly set on fire! The string was fastened onto the candle wick, which was what set on fire, so the wick burned onto the string!

Leo quickly tried to blow the fire out as the string's fire began rising. He blew out the candle. No use to that anymore. He tried waving the string around (the fire was almost touching his fingertips), but that didn't do much either. Leo braced himself for the burn...

A small, dark-skinned girl threw a mug of a brown liquid- maybe coffee?- onto the fiery string. That did the trick. Leo dropped the string and sat back in his seat (he realized that he began standing while he panicked).

The teacher was not happy. First, Leo had mysteriously set a fire and almost burned himself. Second, (almost more importantly) the pretty dark-skinned girl threw his coffee on the fire.

"You two." The teacher, Mr. Frerick, pointed at the girl and me. "Go to the main office. Tell them what happened. Let them choose what to do with you."

The girl and I stood and walked out of the room. As soon as we got out, I said, "Thanks. If you didn't throw all that coffee on me I'd probably still be burning, because that teacher sure doesn't seem to care."

The girl giggled. "You're right. I was the only one who saw you until you were standing up, and by that time I was already grabbing the mug."

"I'm Leo, by the way. Leo Valdez." Leo didn't extend a hand. He wasn't really like that.

"Valdez?!" she shook her head. "Never mind. I thought... never mind. I'm Hazel Levesque."

Just then a boy with sunken eyes and wearing all black walked up to us. "What happened to you guys?" the boy asked casually.

"Who are you?" Leo asked. "And I just set a piece of string on fire."

"I'm the... Uh..." he stammered.

"Look, it doesn't matter. We have to go." Hazel pretty much saved that guy's butt, but she had a weird look in her eyes. Confusion.

Hazel dragged Leo to the main office. Leo liked Hazel. She was bold.

When they got there, Leo explained that he had a lighter and it accidentally switched on. Not very believable, but more believable than saying he just set on fire. Then, Hazel explained how the fire caught a piece of string and was about to burn Leo, so she acted and dumped Mr. Frerick's coffee on Leo and his string.

Unfortunately, the vice principal asked to have the lighter so they could "dispose of it properly." Leo dug something out of his pocket- obviously not a lighter because he didn't have one, but it surely looked like one. The contraption wavered like what Leo would imagine magic looked like, and it sort of turned into a lighter. Or maybe it was one all along...

He handed it over and they threw it in the trash can. So much for "disposing of it properly."

Leo and Hazel left silently.

"I didn't have a lighter in my pocket..." said Leo.

"I know," said Hazel. "I changed it. Somehow. Don't ask how, I don't know. But I did it, just like you set yourself on fire."

please review! My goal is 15 reviews! If we get that then I'll post the next chapter today! Tysm guys!

TRIVIA: What is Frank's lifeline?

(P.S. Does anyone find Percy the sexiest human being in history?)


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO!

So, I'm just gonna make this AN really short and sweet because I wanna make this chapter longer. I didn't get too many reviews on the last chapter, but I wanna update really quickly because I love you guys so much (yeah, rigghhtt).

Correct answer to the trivia was the stick of firewood.

Correct people that answered AND reviewed: BalletBookworm, Ina, and rainbowchameleon

BalletBookworm: I will try to make the chapters longer as the story progresses. I'm gonna try to put more depth into it as soon as I can! Thanks for reviewing!

Rainbowchameleon: Thank you!

Ina: (Just sign as Ina and I'll know it's you) Thank you! Well, now I guess you'll find out...

Percy didn't know where to sit at lunch. He surveyed the lunchroom- at least 150 starving teenagers in one place=not a very good idea. The noise level was unbearable, and since Percy didn't know where to sit, he didn't. Percy decided to go to the pool. Obviously the swim team wouldn't practice during lunch.

When Percy arrived at the pool, there was already someone there. It was a blonde girl with her back to Percy and her toes in the water, her knees up to her chest.

"Oh, sorry," Percy said when she turned around.

"For what?" she asked. The girl had unmistakeable blue-grey eyes.

"Woah," he said. "Do I know you?"

The girl blushed slightly. "I really hope that wasn't the beginning of a pick-up line."

"No, seriously," said Percy. "You look super familiar. I just don't know where from." He shook his head. "Never mind."

Percy sat next to her by the edge of the pool. He set down his almost- empty lunch tray (which probably weren't supposed to leave the cafeteria). "I'm Percy."

"Annabeth Chase," she said.

"The name, too," Percy said. "It's so familiar."

[A/N: I made Percy recognize Annabeth and maybe some other things better than the other because his memories have been wiped before so maybe the effects don't work as well]

Percy took a bite of an apple, which was the only thing on his tray. Percy was a diabetic, and a lot of the school lunch foods were bad for him.

"Wow," Annabeth said. "You eat a lot."

Percy looked at her and took another bite. "The lunch food is nasty." Annabeth laughed. "Besides, I'm diabetic so I can't eat most of it."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"That must suck," Annabeth said. "I didn't know, sorry."

"It does, and it doesn't matter. It's always gonna be like that." He took a couple more bites and finished his lunch.

They were silent for a good 30 seconds. Just sitting there, in each other's company. Then, Percy got up to throw his apple core away. Annabeth must've thought he was leaving, because she didn't expect to be splashed in the face with chlorine-water.

Annabeth sputtered and turned toward Percy. "Percy!" His face was wet- with either sweat or water, she didn't know.

"What?" Percy smirked with his hands in the air as if in surrender.

Just then a boy came in. He was probably a freshman and had stringy black hair. He wore almost gothic clothing and had dark eyes. The boy had a certain unhealthy pallor that seemed to fit him.

"Um, hi," Percy said, his smile fading. _Do I know you? _He thought.

"Hi," the boy said. "I'm... Uh.. Rico. One of the teachers just sent me in here to see if there was... Uh... A senior or two missing from the lunchroom. I guess you guys are seniors?"

"Yeah," said Annabeth.

Annabeth and Rico began to chat, but Percy was pulled into his own little world.

He imagined his summer, and how that was the only not foggy memory, and thought about it. His girlfriend, Sierra, who was also a senior, broke up with him. He was shocked and heartbroken. To get over the pain, he took easy swim camps all summer. He remembered that-

"Percy?" Annabeth asked. "Are you okay? You look really pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Headache."

Percy was quite light-headed, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he collapsed to the ground with a BANG and blacked out.

Annabeth responded immediately. She flung herself next to Percy on the hard floor and threw Rico her phone.

"Call 9-1-1... Percy? Come on, Percy."

Then, Percy began to shake. "Oh gods." Rico was on her phone. "RICO! It's a hypoglycemic seizure! He's diabetic!" Rico turned more pale than usual and nodded. He spoke quickly and very loudly into the phone. Had he ever even used a phone?

After Rico ended the call, he set Annabeth's phone down and ran out of the room.

"HELP!" Annabeth shouted as Percy began to tremble more violently. "Percy, hold on. Help is coming."

A younger-looking medium-skinned girl with choppy, braided hair ran in. She gasped.

"Get a teacher now. He's having a seizure," said Annabeth. The girl ran out of the room.

Percy's shaking showed a little. She moved to his head and set it on her thigh. Annabeth held his head in one hand and his arms in the other. She felt a trickle of blood running down her arm. "Percy, you'll be fine."

Annabeth heard the sirens and sighed. A teacher ran in and gasped. "Okay," the teacher said after he reached Percy and Annabeth. "Hold him very still."

Annabeth realized she was crying. "Hi-his head is-ss bleeding."

"Okay." The teacher, a tall, dark-haired, middle-aged man with hippie clothes, calmed her down.

The emergency guys came in with a cot and lifted him onto it. "Go with them," the teacher said. "They will need you to describe it." Annabeth nodded and walked quickly with her hand on Percy's.

They walked outside and loaded him into the vehicle. She got in the back while they lifted Percy into it. Annabeth kept hold of his hand most of the time.

When Percy was in, they zoomed away.

I f**eel really good about this chapter! EXCEPT IT DELETED ON MY THREE TIMES!**

**So, be grateful and REVIEW! You may put the trivia question in your review AS LONG AS it has a real review with it! **

**TRIVIA: What is Piper's special ability?**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or Hey There Delilah**

**Answer to trivia was: CHARMSPEAK! **

**People who included the correct answer in their review (along with constructive criticism): iRead-iShip-iFangirl, dauntlessdemigodshadowhunter, Ina, KF, and BalletBookworm (if you have questions then PM me and I might hint a few answers ;) )**

**REVIEW PLEASE! You will only get mentioned, like above, if you answer the trivia AND include some sort of constructive criticism! And, yeah, a little drama in this chapter...**

Percy woke up in a hospital bed. Annabeth was asleep next to him, and his hand was in hers. What? Why was she even here? What had happened? He remembered dreaming that some old surfer dude told him that "soon he'd find the truth," but that was all. Was he dying?

The nurse walked in. "Great, you're awake!" she said.

"Uh, yeah, I'm awake. But I feel like crap. What happened?"

"You had a seizure, hit the floor really hard. A few bruises and a gash in the back of your head. So, you had a concussion and an open injury. They sealed that up, though. You'll be fine, but I won't be surprised if you have a terrible headache."

"Ok. So, was it caused by the diabetes?" Percy asked.

"Yes, and no. That girl right there," she pointed to Annabeth, "was smart enough to know it was diabetic-related, and 9-1-1 was called in good time, so we were able to treat it very quickly. But, the seizure itself was caused from you taking too much insulin for the food you were eating. Skipping meals?"

"Maybe."

"Ok, well, when you get out of here, you won't be doing that anymore."

"Got it," said Percy, although these days he was hardly hungry and nurses always told him not to skip meals. This was the only time that the meal-skipping had affected him.

The nurse handed him a tray of food and told him to eat up. Then she left. He did, except for the apple. He threw that away- it was now a bad omen to eat one...

Percy let Annabeth sleep, although why was she sleeping in the middle of the day? And where we're his parents? Percy was... Drumroll please... Bored.

Percy noticed a guitar near Annabeth's chair and reached from the bed to pick it up. He started strumming and humming the tune of "Hey There Delilah." Before he knew it, he was singing, unable to control it.

"Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City? I'm 10 miles away {*COUGH* New Yorker *COUGH*} but, girl, tonight you look so pretty..." He kept at this until the second verse, when someone chimed in. Percy immediately stopped playing/singing and looked up. It was a girl, smiling, and she wasn't a new face. This was Sierra, his ex, and Percy almost literally facepalmed when he realized that he was unintentionally singing their song. Oops...

"Sierra," Percy mumbled. "I'm.. not taking visitors right now.."

Sierra raised her eyebrows and glanced at Annabeth. Percy literally facepalmed this time.

"She has to be here," he said. "She's a witness."

"A witness to your stupidity?" Sierra asked. She had a sarcastic little bitch grin on her face, as usual, but she also overdid it.

Percy didn't really hate Sierra. In fact, he loved her. She broke up with him.

"What are you here for?" Percy asked. "You broke up with me, and as I recall, you said, 'I never wanna see you again.'"

"That was just to get you jealous." At least she was honest.

"Of what? You didn't get another boyfriend."

"But you sure did pay attention to me."

Percy rolled his eyes dramatically.

"You did!"

"Okay... So?"

"So, we're getting back together!" Sierra said this like Percy already knew it. Sorry to burst her bubble, but he didn't.

"No," Percy said.

Sierra walked up to Percy and took his hand.

"Are you doing this because I'm about to die?"

Sierra's face became serious. She kissed him for the first time in months. She was warm, as usual, and Percy wasn't sure why, but she kissed better. Maybe he was just messed up from not kissing anyone in awhile.

She was the one to pull away, and that was only because she was self-conscious about smushing her boobs against Percy's chest. "Ok," Percy said. "Fine."

"Great," Sierra said. "I'll call you later. Love you."

"See ya," Percy said as she walked out the door.

"Well, that was interesting."

Percy whipped his head around, which made his head dizzy, and screamed, "HOLY SHIT!"

Annabeth laughed. "So, you play guitar? Or more specifically, my guitar?"

"Good song choice, by the way. The ending was great."

Percy's face got hella hot. "I guess," he said, ignoring that she was awake the whole time.

Annabeth smiled casually and said, "Oh, right. I have your homework." She unzipped her bookbag and took out a crapload of work. "We have a science test tomorrow," Annabeth said as she slung her bookbag over her shoulder. "See you at school." She walked out.

**Like it? I started to let Percy show his sass a little, so yeah...**

**TRIVIA: Who sings Hey There Delilah (not PJO, but it has to do with the Fic, so maybe it will be more difficult to answer!)?**

**Peace out! Hope to be reading some reviews! They make my day!**

**Lindsay (Percabeth the Potterjay)**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: If I were Rick Riordan, I would have told you by now.

Ok guys so I just got a beta reader! Her name is Jen, so welcome Jen to the family! (And yes, she will be reading this chapter before any of you)

So, the people who correctly answered the trivia (the answer was Plain White T's, although I do appreciate the Guest who said Percy wrote it!) and left some constructive criticism were: MayanMoustache. Yup, you were the only one, and technically you didn't actually review the story, but you definitely entertained me...

Also, I'd like to say something about the haters... (You know who you are): Why in the world are you reading this story and taking the time to review it if you think it's trash? Please just keep your rude thoughts to yourself and stop reading if you hate the story so much!

* * *

><p>Piper drove to the hospital right after the second day of school. She picked up some flowers on the way. At school, Piper had been informed that the boy, Percy Jackson, was in the hospital (obviously) and had gotten out of surgery. Piper was told that the girl that she walked in on was named Annabeth, and that she probably saved his life. Piper was practically useless; she could barely get the teacher.<p>

Piper went to the ICU and asked the pretty, ageless secretary woman at the desk for Percy's room number. The woman escorted her personally, saying a few words of advice on the way to his room.

"Piper, you did a great job saving Percy. You handled yourself very well. Watch over him, and also your friends that you will meet. Protect each other," the woman said before stopping at Percy's room and walking away.

Piper was shocked, and also quite afraid. Who was this woman, and how did she know her name? Why was she so creepy?

Piper dropped the thought when she glanced at the boy, Percy, lying in the bed. He was talking softly to two slightly younger girls, one with bright red hair and the other with blonde hair. The girls could have been his sisters, albeit they obviously didn't share many of the same genes.

"Um, hi," Piper said. "I don't really mean to barge in, but I brought you some flowers." Piper awkwardly set them on the table beside Percy. She smiled at the two girls politely, but something happened that shouldn't have. The two girls smiled in unison, each baring a set of... fangs...

"What...?" Piper stuttered. "Who...?"

The girls smirked, and the one with blonde hair walked toward Piper. The other stayed by Percy's bedside and began talking to him.

"Get away from him!" Piper said. "Get away from me!"

A bearded guy rushed into the room, but was not shocked by what he saw. He had a knife, or more like a dagger. The man, who Piper realized was the teacher who she got for help when Percy had his seizure, handed her the dagger.

"They aren't human," he whispered. He slapped her shoulder and then, he took off. What was this? Why did he give her a knife? The blonde girl kept inching closer to Piper, but she was obviously taking her time.

"What do you want?" Piper pointed her dagger at the blonde fang-bearing girl.

"Him," she said, getting closer by the second. "And we'd love you as a bonus."

Piper still wasn't sure of what was happening. Her mind felt like it ran in slo-mo, or maybe it was the scene; Piper couldn't tell.

"Just... LEAVE US ALONE!" Piper willed her mind to put all the strength possible into her voice.

At first, both of the girls stopped. Then, they smiled with their nasty teeth at Piper.

"She's pretty good," said the red-headed one, "but so are we." And with that, she whispered into Percy's ear (Percy had been in some sort of daze before that), and Percy got out of the bed shakily.

"STOP IT!" Piper yelled. This couldn't be healthy. What if he fell again?

The red-headed girl whispered something else into Percy's ear. He smiled. Piper stood and watched Percy open the small window behind him. This could not be happening.

Piper thought about what the desk-lady said. Protect Percy. Protect your friends. She thought about what the teacher said. They aren't human.

With that thought, Piper raised the dagger and struck the blonde empousa in the chest. She split into millions of pieces of gold dust before falling to the floor.

Piper rushed toward the red-headed one. "Percy, close the window," Piper said, her voice firm. He obeyed and Piper raised the dagger again and brought it down on the red-haired empousa. She was too quick, though. She dodged the gold-coated knife and was behind Piper in half a second. Before Piper could turn around, she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. Piper collapsed to the floor.

* * *

><p><span>Five minutes before<span>

Annabeth was angry. Not at Percy, but at herself. How was she so stupid to assume that Percy was single, and that he was willing to get into a relationship? Boys were not Annabeth's favorite topic.

As Annabeth drove out of the hospital's parking lot, she cursed under her breath. She left her guitar in the room! Annabeth normally would have just left it, but that guitar was brand new, and she didn't want Percy touching it any more. Annabeth sighed and parked her car. She walked into the hospital and quickly took the elevator to the ICU. It would be better to get it over with. Annabeth walked to his room, getting an eyeball from the woman that was manning the desk while on the way.

Annabeth walked into Percy's room to find a girl with a knife lying on the floor and a younger, red-haired girl above Percy. His face was covered with the red-haired girl's hair, and Annabeth couldn't tell if she was whispering to him or if they were making out.

"Excuse me," Annabeth said in an annoyed tone. Was Percy cheating on his other girlfriend or what? But there was a bigger concern. "Why is that girl on the floor?" Annabeth walked next to where Piper was lying and motioned toward Piper.

The empousa looked up, she answered. "Three demigods in one hospital room? I'm not surprised. You should all probably get your own room, though. You'll need it when I'm done here."

"Wait, time-out." Annabeth made a 'T' with her hands. "I'm just here for my guitar. Is it under the bed or something?" Annabeth dropped to the floor next to Piper and looked under the bed. No guitar. But, luckily, Annabeth got what she wanted. She stood up with the ichor-soaked Katoptris in hand and threw it at the empousa's heart. It hit her in the middle of her neck and undoubtedly hit her spinal cord. The red-haired empousa turned to dust, and Katoptris dropped to the floor.

Annabeth smiled to herself and knelt beside Piper. "So, we're demigods, eh? I was beginning to suspect it." Annabeth looked to Percy's bedside table. Nothing. She felt in Piper's pockets. Nothing. She examined Piper's shoulder bite and found a small package of ambrosia in the hood of Piper's jacket. She opened the bag and fed Piper a small amount of it. Then, she heaved Piper into the chair beside Percy's bed. Annabeth checked to see that Percy was unharmed. He was fine, just mumbling as he slept. She fed him a tiny bit so his head would heal quickly. Then, she took the remaining ambrosia and her guitar (which was lying on the foot of Percy's bed the whole time) and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Sorry that the last couple chapters have taken place in a hospital, but I felt it was necessary. Hope you liked this chapter!<p>

Trivia: Name at least one empousa from PJO. (Think all the way back to The Titan's Curse)


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and this chapter may not be very long.**

**Trivia answer: Kelli or Tammi!**

**Correct trivia people with actual reviews as well: Swimapercabeth, SevenPlaysSoftball, BalletBookworm, TwilightLover62000, Ina, Drakon2497, and MayanMoustache! Thanks for reviewing and please keep it up! Reviews make my day/week/life!**

.

The gods were holding a meeting on Mount Olympus. They had to discuss everything that had happened.

"Quiet down!" Zeus bellowed. Luckily, all of the present gods were sitting on their thrones, or they would be knocked out of the sky because of Zeus's thunderous roar.

Athena led the meeting, as usual. "All right, everyone. We have some matters to explore. First, as you already know, we have taken the memories of our seven most precious demigods." A few gods, such as Poseidon, grumbled. Of course, Poseidon had reason to, because Percy was his only living demigod child, and he certainly wasn't nonessential. Athena continued, "We have positioned Nico di Angelo, Hades's son, to watch over them and make sure they don't get into too much trouble. I have to admit, Nico is failing quite miserably at this task, but he does blend in well with all of the teenagers. Nevertheless, our plan is working."

"Um, I missed the first meeting," Hermes interrupted. "What exactly is the plan?"

Athena rolled her eyes. She then glared at Poseidon, who was humming "Under the Sea." "The plan," stated Athena expressively, "is to allow our demigod children the high school experience, without having to endure the stress of being demigods. We have wiped their memories for this reason. We also have placed them in this scenario to relieve them of some of the pain and suffering that they have been through. We are hoping, that by wiping their memories, that their old memories will not linger with them so strongly."

Hermes nodded. "Okay, so what if their memories do linger strongly," he used air-quotes around 'linger strongly,' "after this experiment?"

"Then," Athena announced, "We will know for next time. Regardless, our children cannot be negatively affected by this."

"I object," said Poseidon. "My son had a hyperactive seizure and just about died!"

"Now, you wouldn't let him die, would you? And also, it's hypoglycemic induced, not hyperactive. Hypoglycemic is caused by low blood sugar, but a seizure caused by hyperactivity is usually only found in children with epilepsy.

"Whatever."

"Remember, we did get each demigod's consent before taking their memories. They were all elated to attempt to forget the bad part of their past."

"I could've just written each of them a poem to forget," said Apollo. "Or maybe a song. And speaking of songs, Percy's a pretty good singer. Not as good as me, of course, but-"

"Apollo, SHUT UP!" said Artemis as she glared daggers at him.

"Please continue," Aphrodite said, who hadn't uttered a word since the meeting began. She was clearly exasperated at this point.

"So far, only Annabeth has learned who she really is. We have allowed her old memories to come back, but the ones that she chose not to keep are unclear to her. She is not allowed to tell the others anything about it."

"Why not?" Ares wondered.

Athena groaned. "There are too many questions, not enough time. I have places to be. Remember, the trial ends when everyone learns their true identity!" With those words, Athena vanished and the gods exploded into unintelligible questions being asked to no one in particular.

**Ok! There it is! Told you it would be short... Anyway, a lot of you were wondering, so I decided to tell you! I don't really think there will be many, if any, more chapters with all of the gods in it, so enjoy!**

**Trivia: Who was Silena Beauregard's boyfriend? **


End file.
